


Обещанная награда

by ComOk



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Action/Adventure, M/M, Time Travel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2019-01-18 07:50:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12383991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComOk/pseuds/ComOk
Summary: Заявка: Оби-Ван/По, таймтревел. "Я думал, вы не любите летать"





	Обещанная награда

— Да-да, ВВ-8, я тебя и в первый раз прекрасно слышал, — раздраженно отозвался По, бросая крестокрыл в вираж. — Но этот парень прилип, как майнок.

Он закрутил несколько восходящих бочек, надеясь, что преследователь отвалится где-то по дороге, но тот упрямо продолжал грызть его задние щиты. ВВ-8 пронзительно свистнула, что еще пара попаданий — и вместо щитов достанется уже двигателям.

— Извини, ВВ, придется потерпеть.

По вновь нырнул в общую схватку, взорвал СИД, нацелившийся на Желтого-двенадцать. Желтый-три с оторванной плоскостью вывалился из сражения; к счастью, у СИДов пока были более интересные цели.

— Четвертый, прикрывай третьего, — велел По, выцеливая еще одного противника.

Когда они вернутся (думать "если" не хотелось), разведчиков ждет очень, очень серьезный разговор. Безопасная для учебных полетов зона, надо ж так облажаться!

Крестокрыл швырнуло вперед, правый верхний двигатель полыхнул огнем, запричитала ВВ. По отчаянно сражался с управлением.

— Эй, ребята, — позвал он, — никто не хочет помочь командиру?

Гвалт в эфире стоял такой, что он засомневался, что его кто-то услышал. Он безуспешно пытался увести раненную машину из-под огня, когда сверху спикировал Желтый-семь. Точный и чистый выстрел — и преследователя разнесло на обломки. Кто там в учебной седьмой номер? Келли?

— Спасибо, семерка, — с чувством сказал По. — Вернемся — я тебя поцелую.

— Я запомню, — хмыкнул в ответ незнакомый, но определенно мужской голос.

По смутился. Крифф бы побрал эти замены в последнюю минуту!

Желтый-семь тем временем нашел себе следующую цель, хладнокровно зашел в лобовую, взорвал замешкавшийся СИД и, не тратя впустую ни секунды, заложил вираж почти на пределе возможностей крестокрыла и оказался на хвосте следующего противника. 

По приоткрыл рот от удивления. Кто ты такой и что делаешь в учебной эскадрилье? Всех старых пилотов на базе он знал, а из новичков так летал разве что Скайуокер — но тот почти сразу возглавил свою эскадрилью, и здесь быть определенно не мог.

Пока По гадал, кто-то из пилотов взорвал последнего противника, и схватка закончилась. 

— Доложитесь по номерам, — велел По, и с облегчением услышал доклады от каждого. Многие машины были повреждены, некоторые довольно серьезно, но потерь не было. Повезло разведчикам, решил По. Бить буду, но не до смерти.

— Возвращаемся, мальчики и девочки, — скомандовал он по общему каналу.

 

***

Седьмой номер стащил шлем, и По с удивлением узнал Кеноби.

— Здесь это обычная практика — вступать в бой на первом учебном вылете? — с любопытством спросил тот.

По скривился:

— Разведка совсем нюх потеряла. Нам обещали чистое пространство — и здрастье-пожалуйста, патруль СИДов.

— Бывает, — кивнул Кеноби.

По с интересом посмотрел на него:

— Я думал, ты не любишь летать.

На собеседовании на вопрос о летном дивизионе Кеноби так откровенно поморщился, что По тут же потерял к нему всяческий интерес.

— Не люблю — не значит не умею, — отозвался Кеноби. — Мне стало интересно, что же это за новые машины, которые так нахваливает Энакин.

— Вообще-то, довольно старые, — сказал По. — И как?

Кеноби провел рукой по боку крестокрыла:

— Неплохо. Хотя я привык...

— …к более быстрым и маневренным, — закончил По. — Это чувствуется. На "ашках" летал?

Кеноби покачал головой.

— Ха, — оживился По. — На базе есть несколько. Готов спорить, тебе понравится.

— Возможно, — улыбнулся Кеноби в ответ. — Но только если больше не придется стрелять.

— Да, — вздохнул По. — Это было бы здорово. Ну что, давай скажем разведчикам пару ласковых, а потом я покажу тебе "ашки".

— Хорошо. И, к слову, — в глазах Кеноби заплясали лукавые искры, — я не забыл про обещанную награду.

По широко улыбнулся:

— Я тоже не забыл.


End file.
